


You're Gonna Be Okay

by reckless_gambit



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Depression, Drinking, Everyone Is Alive, I Highly Recommend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Illness, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Suicidal Thoughts, i was listening to welcome to night vale, no beta we die like men, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_gambit/pseuds/reckless_gambit
Summary: I made an original character, so this will from her point of view.Fae Hargreeves, also known as Number Eight, has gone through a lot in her life, but it's not over yet. Her siblings got very close while she was closing herself off. She has a new ghost friend, though!
Relationships: Number Five/Klaus Hargreeves/ Ben Hargreeves/ Diego Hargreeves/ Vanya Hargreeves/ Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning wondering if I was being watched. I don't usually wonder. I know. I always know when they're there. Always. Not today. Today, I just wondered. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. 

Then I did. I saw a pale face looking around the corner of my bedroom. I breathed a sigh, looked down at my lap, and said, "Well, don't just stand there. Come on in and talk to me. If you want."

The figure didn't relax at all, but she came closer. She looked at me, but I couldn't make myself look at her. 

I guess I was embarrassed. Last night, I saw her, and I may have offended her. I was scared out of my wits. I hadn't meant to scream, I really didn't, but I did. I felt bad, after. She seemed like a nice girl, who died too young. 

I wanted to look at her, to really see her, in the light. So, I painstakingly raised my head, my copper hair falling in my face. I saw her reach forward, as if to push it away, but her hand passed through me. I expected that. I pushed my hair away for her, and I properly looked at her, for the first time.

I couldn't take my eyes away. She was beautiful. The figure that had scared me so much last night now looked absolutely gorgeous to me, now. 

I smiled at her, slightly. Then, I realized something. I cleared my throat before speaking. "I should probably apologize. For last night. I'm really sorry if I offended you, or something."

I looked at her, and she was shaking her head. I saw, then, that she couldn't talk. Her throat was cut. Well, now I know how she died, at least. 

I saw her eyes roaming over me, and I let myself examine her, too. She wore a wedding gown, not from this century, spattered with blood. Her long black hair hung over her shoulders, two strands from the front braided and tied back, behind her head. I could see a sheen on her hair, as if the light in my room actually hit her, instead of going through. She looked like she would have some color in her face, if she were alive. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with some sort of life that never left her when she died. 

Something about her made me want, no, need, to help her. She had obviously been dead for a while. I wondered if she knew that, or if she, like most of the dead, wandered aimlessly, with no sense of time. 

She swayed slightly where she stood. I got up from the bed, throwing my blanket off of me. I wanted to speak to her, as she looked curious about my sudden movements. 

Standing up caused a shock to go through my skull. I staggered, but stayed standing. I asked her, "Do you need help? Somewhere to go?"

She slowly shook her head. 

"Okay. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

She smiled, widely, and nodded. I smiled back, and headed for my small kitchen. I looked behind me as I walked, chattering away. 

We entered the kitchen, and I said, "Sorry the place is such a mess. I wasn't expecting guests." 

She shook her head, and smiled, sweetly, as if to say, "It's okay."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. My siblings certainly don't." I didn't really want to talk about them. It brought back too many memories. 

I looked down, but the girl waved at me to get my attention. "Siblings?" She mouthed the words. 

"Yeah, I've got seven of them," I said, nonchalantly. 

She held up seven fingers, raising her eyebrows. I nodded and chuckled, lightly. 

"Yeah, I'm the youngest, so of course I'm the one that's bullied. Mostly by Luther, he's the oldest. He thinks that just because he's Number One, he can boss the rest of us around. He thinks he's Dad's favorite, and he's probably right. Dad hates him just a little less than the rest of us."

The girl gave me a sympathetic look, but I tried to brush it off. "It's okay. I've survived this long. I moved out. Don't know how I'm still alive. Probably because of girls like you. You're an excellent listener."

She smiled and her shoulders shook with silent laughter. I smiled, and got out some toaster waffles, not wanting to mess up any dishes. I popped them into the toaster and turned back to her. 

I continued, not because I wanted to keep talking, but because she couldn't, and I didn't like how quiet it was. 

"As for the rest of my family, they're okay. I've got two sisters, and five brothers. My sisters are Allison and Vanya." My waffles popped up in the toaster, so I took them out and started eating, burning my mouth in the process. The girl covered her mouth, but I saw the sly smile she had. 

Once I recovered, I said, "I'm Fae, by the way, I don't think I told you my name. Anyway, my brothers are Luther, Diego, Klaus, Five, and Ben."

She looked a little miffed. She held up five fingers and mouthed the word. 

"Oh, yeah, Five. He has a number for a name. He's fine with it. When Mom asked him if he wanted a proper name, one that was common to the place where he was born, he said no, he was fine with what he had. So, we just call him Five."

She smiled, slightly. She put her hand on her chest and mouthed, "My name is…"

I couldn't tell what the last part was. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."

She didn't try to repeat. She made a writing motion with her hands, and I left my waffles to find a pen and paper. I found one, and came back. 

She approached me, slowly, and stood over my shoulder. She was taller than I was; my head barely came past her shoulder. 

She pointed at the pen, then at me, so I picked up the pen. She, then, pointed at the pen, then at the paper. 

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." I looked up at her, and she tried again. She pointed at the pen, then hovered her finger over the page; if she were solid, she would be touching it. 

She moved her finger over the paper, drawing shapes that didn't seem to make sense. Then, I understood. I scribbled the pen on the corner of the paper to make sure it worked, then I followed her finger with the tip of the pen. 

After a second, we spelled out, "Beth."

"Beth," I whispered. "That's beautiful."

Beth smiled widely when I looked up at her. 

She put her finger back over the paper. It took a bit longer to write out a sentence. 

Any plans today?

I nodded, "I'm going to go see my family. I haven't in a little while, and I miss them. Mostly Klaus, Ben, Diego, Five,and Vanya."

Beth wanted me to write some more. I followed her finger. 

Siblings' birth order? You have seven of them. 

"Yeah. I'm one of eight. So, there's Luther, then Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben, Vanya, then me. I know you probably have a lot of questions, and I promise I'll answer them all. It will just take a while."

I have time. You should go see them. 

"Do you want to come? I could introduce you. Klaus can see you as well as I can. And the others trust us to translate."

Beth nodded, so I grabbed my jacket, seeing as I slept in my clothes, and we were out the door.


	2. Good to See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae goes back home and talks with her siblings. They seem pretty hyped to see her!

On the way over, I tried not to talk too much, and when I did, I made sure to talk quietly. I was more concerned about not looking like a nut job than Klaus was. 

When we finally got to the Academy ( I lived pretty far away, and we walked), Beth looked up at the looming building with a look of apprehension. 

"I know, it's huge. It's okay, though. I know my way around. I grew up here." I gave her a smile and opened the gate for her to go in first, like the gentle-lady I am. 

I followed her through and went to the door. I didn't bother to knock, and I knew it was open, so I just went on inside. I had called last night, so I knew everyone would be here, whether they were here now, or if they would be showing up later. 

I held the door for Beth and gestured her inside. She smiles graciously, and came in. She never strayed far from my side, which is understandable. New environment, in an already anxious situation. I knew to keep my eye on her. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. 

I walked around the foyer before calling out, "Hello? Anybody home?"

I heard a thump, and then Klaus came running down the stairs. He all but sprinted to me and picked me up in a hug, spinning me around. I slung my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He was tall enough, and I was short enough, so it wasn't uncomfortable for either of us. 

He spun me around one more time before setting me down. He was all smiles, and I smiled back at him. 

"Jeez, if this is the welcome I get, I need to come home more often," I joked. 

"You do need to come home more often. We miss you in this hellhole." He wrapped his arms back around me. I felt safer than I had since I had last seen Klaus. 

I wanted to stay there, but I pulled away. "Klaus, this," I waved at Beth, "is my friend, Beth. I told her I would introduce her to all of you. I met her… kind of last night, mostly this morning."

Klaus was taken aback. He wasn't used to the way I treated the dead. I liked being kind to them, instead of being bitter over being able to see them. 

He blinked a few times. Then, he smiled at her, and said, "Hi, Beth, it's nice to meet you. I'm glad Fae has someone to talk to, besides herself." I swatted him on the shoulder, and he laughed. Beth did, too. 

"Anyone else here?" I really wanted to see my siblings. I hadn't realized how much I missed them. 

"Yeah. Vanya's in her room, practicing. Five's in his room, doing what he does. Luther and Allison are in her room. Ben and Diego are in my room." He started counting on his fingers, with one arm still wrapped around my shoulders, pointing at himself and me last. "Okay, yeah, that's everybody."

Beth laughed. I said, "Well, let's start with Vanya, Five, Ben, and Diego, and work from there. I would like to see the siblings that actually want to see me first."

Klaus put his hands on my shoulders. "Fae, it's been almost two months. I'm sure everyone wants to see you." By "everyone" I knew he meant Allison and Luther. 

"Yeah, sure." I could tell my tone had stung him, but he didn't contradict me. He knew how Luther and Allison felt about me. 

"Hey, if they don't want to see you, that's their problem. It's not your fault you're more powerful than all of us combined."

"At least you guys tried to see me, which I really appreciate. And I'm sorry I was such an asshole."

"Hey, it's okay. I get it. Depression's a bitch. It'll get you if you let it. But you didn't let it. You got out of the house. Fae, I am so proud of you. You've come a long way, and I can only hope you keep getting better."

I wasn't used to Klaus sounding so sincere, so serious. I had tears in my eyes, and I knew he meant every single word he said. 

"I'll round up Five and Vanya, you and Beth go on to my room." He regained the energy he had a moment ago, and we started up the stairs, Beth quickly following behind us.

I tried to switch my mood,the way Klaus had, but the bad vibe followed me. The best I could do was put on a fake smile. The fake smile turned real the moment I saw Ben and Diego sitting on the floor beside Klaus's bed, arguing about something, with smiles on their faces. 

"Hey, boys." They immediately stopped talking, and both of them yelled my name and jumped up to hug me. They both tackled me to the floor, knocking the breath out of me. "Jesus, guys, I'm five feet tall and one hundred and ten pounds, you're going to kill me."

Diego said, "Sorry" while Ben chuckled and said, "You're only one ten? We need to get some food in you, don't we?"

I glared at him, halfheartedly. I heard Klaus laugh, along with Beth, then say, "I'm gonna go get Vanya and Five."

I said, "Okay," then reached up to properly give my brothers a hug. "It's been a while. I meant to come sooner, I swear."

Ben shushed me and squeezed me tighter. "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

Diego nodded, agreeing with him. He and Ben let me go and helped me up off the floor, only for all three of us to sit back down in front of Klaus's bed. 

"So, I want to introduce you guys to someone." I refused to look either one of them in the eye, instead looking at my lap. 

"Oh?" Diego sounded interested. "Did you finally make a friend?"

I nodded, smiling. "When Five and Vanya get here, I'll introduce you. I'm gonna need Klaus's help, though. I'm not good at conjuring for a long time, but if we both work together, we should be able to do it."

"Wait," Ben said. "Your friend—"

"Is a ghost? Yeah. But she's so sweet. She can't talk, but we found a way to communicate. You'll just have to see, okay?"

"Okay." Diego smiled at me when I looked up. "We trust you, Fae."

Ben nodded. I smiled, and took their hands in my own, Diego's in my left, Ben's in my right. I leaned back against the bed, and just tried to breathe, trying not to be too anxious. I felt both of them squeeze my hands. I squeezed theirs back. 

Klaus came back with Vanya and Five following behind him. Vanya smiled when she saw me and I stood up, with some help from Ben and Diego. She came over and hugged me harder than I thought she was capable of. 

I hugged her back and buried my face in her shoulder. "Hey, Van." My voice cracked on her name. 

"Hey, Fae. How ya feeling?" She pulled out of the hug to look at me, though she still held me close. 

"I'm better than I was." Vanya had tried to be with me, even though she couldn't be there all the time. When it got really bad, she stayed at my apartment for a week, claiming she just wanted to see me. I knew why she really stayed. Neither of us mentioned it. 

"That's good. That's really good." She hugged me again. I nodded.

I looked over at Five. He looked slightly awkward. With my head still on Vanya's shoulder, I said, "Hi, Five."

When he heard me say his name, I saw his eyes well up with tears. I saw him struggle to breathe for a moment, and I went over to hug him. Even as his thirteen-year-old self, he was still taller than me. 

I put my head on his shoulder, and I felt my spine pop when he hugged me. Neither of us said anything for a long time, and neither did anyone else. When Five did speak, his words made me tear up. 

"I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too, Five." I pulled back from the hug, but I grabbed his hand, and I pulled him over to sit on Klaus's bed with me and Vanya. 

Klaus stepped over Diego, and crawled behind Vanya to join us on the bed. None of us made any noise once we were situated. We didn't want to ruin the moment. I knew that everyone in the room was inches from tears, and any noise would make us all break down. 

Seeing Five this way scared me. I had seen the rest of these people cry, whether it was because of a sad movie (Klaus) or from Dad's "training." In all my life, I had never seen Five cry. Never. Knowing that he was crying over me made me feel even worse. 

I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on mine, and I could feel his breathing start to get more even. He wasn't falling asleep, just getting farther away from a panic attack. I was glad he was calmer now. It calmed me down, too. 

I didn't want to break the silence that had fallen over us, and I didn't have to. At that moment, Diego said, quietly, "Fae, didn't you want to introduce us to someone?"

He had turned around to face us on the bed. I seperated from Five, just enough to answer Diego. I cleaned my throat, "Um, yeah. Klaus? A little help?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, there is more to come. I don't know who might want this, but I am going through the whole thing that I've written and separating it into chapters, so if the chapters end suddenly, that's because they weren't really meant to end. I just didn't want to make any chapter too long. If they seem short, same reason. Thanks for reading! More to come.


	3. Solid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summoning is even more successful than anticipated.

Klaus sat up, and I could see tears still in his eyes. 

I addressed Vanya and Five. "So, I made a friend. Her name's Beth. She can't talk, but if you just stick around, you'll find that we can talk to her. She's pretty clever, and she found a way to communicate."

Vanya nodded, and Five said, "Okay, let's meet her."

"Okay." I jumped off the bed, trying not to hit Ben with my legs,and turned toward Klaus, holding out my hand. He took it, and I could feel it shaking. I squeezed it and turned back to the group. "While we're doing this, can someone grab a pen and paper?"

Diego nodded and got up, leaving the room. I saw Five still watching me; I smiled at him, and he gave me a small smile back. 

I turned back to Klaus. "Ready?" 

I nodded and turned to Beth, who was standing by the wall. I gave her a small smile. I started to explain, "So, Beth, what we're gonna do is make you visible to the others. Then, they will be able to see you and hear any sounds you make. It will help you communicate more efficiently. Are you ready?"

She nodded, so Klaus and I both closed our eyes and focused on making Beth visible. I tried my hardest, giving myself a headache in the process. I squeezed Klaus's hand, and he squeezed mine back. 

"It's okay. Almost there. You're doing really well." I could hear how much effort he was using. To the others, he said, "You guys tell us when you can see her. I don't want Fae going overboard." He said the last part quieter, like he didn't want me to hear his concern. 

I tried to focus, but I could hear the door open and close when Diego came back. After another few moments of trying, I heard Vanya say, "Okay, guys, you did it!"

I immediately felt the strain. My knees gave out, and Klaus barely caught me before I hit the floor. Beth knelt down, and grabbed my hand. 

Wait, oh my god! I sat myself on the floor, knowing I wouldn't be able to stand, and I held Beth's hand, because I could hold her hand! I smiled so wide, my face hurt. 

Klaus sat next to me, breathing hard. I looked at him, "Klaus, she's tangible. We did it! She's tangible!"

He smiled at me and nodded his head. He started to help me up, but he realized that I wouldn't be able to support my own weight, so he looked back at Diego and Ben. They had been watching the whole thing. Ben crawled toward me, and hugged me, kissing my temple. 

He picked me up and carried me to the bed, setting me down where I had been sitting in between Five and Vanya. Both of them immediately put their arms around me. 

"Klaus?" 

"Yeah?" His voice was rough. He looked up from Ben, who was helping him up, and supporting most of his weight. 

"You okay?" If he was as bad as I was, he didn't need to be walking at all. 

"Yeah, hon, I'm okay. You alright?" I smiled at the endearment. 

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. "Guys, this is Beth."

She waved as everyone said hello. She smiled at each one of us, lingering on me a little longer than the others. 

Diego handed her the pen and stack of paper he found somewhere around the house. She smiled and wrote, Thank you.

Diego smiled back and said, "You're welcome, ma'am."

Ma'am? I was only 25 when I died. I don't think that's old enough to be a "ma'am."

I chuckled, and I felt Five run his thumb over my shoulder. I smiled at him. He kissed my temple, the way Ben had. 

As everyone went around asking Beth questions about herself, I looked at each one of them, noticing that they were a lot more affectionate than they had been a few months ago. I wondered at that, but the thought didn't linger for long. I was just glad we were all together. I was fine with the affection. Really. Even if that small part of my mind that I had been repressing said that I didn't deserve any of it. I ignored that part. 

I tried to focus on Beth's answers to my siblings' questions, but all I could think of was Vanya's arm around my waist, and Five's arm around my shoulders. Both of them held me tightly, not like they were fighting over me, but like they had an agreement to make me feel safe. For all I know, they did. 

I leaned my head back onto Five's shoulder, and I reached for Vanya's hand. She let me hold the hand that wasn't around my waist, and I got comfortable. I saw Klaus watching me, and I gave him a small smile that he quickly returned. He seemed happy. 

I heard my name being said, so I focused on Diego asking Beth how we met. Oh, no. 

Well, the first time she saw me, she screamed. But, this morning, she just spoke to me like I was anyone she just met and was having breakfast with. 

I chuckled at that, and Five kissed my head again. Now, I was really starting to wonder about all the affection being passed around. I know they had missed me, but they were never like this before. 

I turned my head the best I could toward Five and gave him the most curious look I could manage, and he just smiled at me. I would ask about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this, then Chapter 4 right after, so you'll only have to wait, like, three minutes, because the chapter is already written, I just have to put it into AO3. I'll go do that. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Little More Time With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings learn more about Beth, and Fae spends more time with her siblings.

My siblings that were in the room spent another half hour or so asking Beth questions. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and I was glad. I stayed quiet, not having the energy to say much. 

After a while, Beth wrote that she wanted to give me some time with my family, and that she would see me back at my apartment. I said, "Okay, see you," and I gave her a hug. 

She smiled, and was off. 

I decided, then, to ask my siblings a few questions of my own. 

"So, what's with all the affection? Not that I'm complaining, but you guys weren't even close to this a few months ago."

Everyone started talking at once. I held up one hand, and they stopped. I pointed at Ben, and he explained. 

"Well, we've just been really worried about you, and we've all gotten a lot closer. We wanted to support each other as much as you." He wouldn't look me in the eye, and I'm glad he didn't. I couldn't look at him either. 

"So," I started, clearing my throat. "Am I included in this?"

"If you weren't, would I be holding you like this?" Five asked, squeezing me tighter. I turned a little, so my shoulder wasn't stabbing him in the ribs. I felt him breathe in sharply. 

"What about Allison and Luther?"

"They… um." Klaus didn't finish. He looked at the floor. "Well. When I explained what was going on, they just said… I don't want to say what they said about you. It wasn't good."

"I assumed that," I said. "It's okay. Whatever they said about me, I've said worse things to myself."

Five's breath caught, and I looked up at him, rubbing his hand with my thumb. I lifted his hand, and kissed his knuckles. 

"Fae, Allie said she didn't really care. Luther said that whatever you were going through… you deserve every second of it." He sobbed out the last word. Vanya's arm left my waist, and she held Klaus. I wanted to join her. 

I reached out to him, still not really able to sit up, and he grabbed my hand. "Hey, it's okay—"

"No, it's not, Fae. It's not okay. How can you just take that? Why doesn't that affect you at all?"

"Well, one, I've told myself much worse things, and two, I don't care what Luther and Allison say or think of me."

Klaus just looked down, shaking his head. I desperately wanted him to say something, but I knew he wouldn’t. When he was upset like this, I knew he wouldn’t talk about it. Even with me or Ben.

I looked up at Five, silently asking what to do. He just sadly shook his head, and looked away. Why wouldn’t anyone look at me? What had really happened while I was… away? I knew that even if I asked, they wouldn’t tell me the truth. Not for a while, anyway. I would have to get back into the groove of things around here, and try to avoid Allison and Luther for a while.

No matter what I said, what Klaus told me they said did hurt me. I knew they didn’t care, but to actually have proof of that… It was something else. I pressed myself closer to Five, and, if it were possible, I felt his arm get tighter around me. It hurt a little, but I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to. I felt a lump in my throat, and I curled up deeper. 

“Hey, you okay?” Five leaned down to cover me with his body.

I nodded. 

“I know that’s not true. I just wanted to ask,” he said.

“I know,” I whispered. I couldn’t really speak up. “I love you, Five.”

“Stop that. I love you, too, but I… just stop.”

I don’t know what his problem was, but I did as he asked. “How are you? I haven’t asked.”

“I’m alright. I haven’t been feeling very well, but I’m alright. Trying to make sure these guys don’t die.” 

I laughed softly, feeling more able to swallow. “How’s that going?”

“They’re all still alive, somehow, aren’t they?” He looked at me with a small but of humor in his eyes.

I smiled the best one I could do, then. He seemed to find it satisfactory. I realized I was still holding Klaus’s hand when I felt him squeeze mine. I looked over at him, and gave me a small smile. We were all smiling at each other a lot, weren’t we?

I pulled Klaus and Vanya closer to me on the bed, then said, “Diego, Ben, do your best. Get on up here.”

“You’re insane,” Diego said, but did as I told him. Ben did the same, without any complaints, but the look on his face said enough. I laughed, lighty.

Diego ended up on Klaus, and Ben ended up in between the wall and Five, which the three of us were perfectly fine with. This way, I could curl into Five, while also holding Ben’s arm to my stomach.

I was still tired, even though it had been a couple of hours since Klaus and I conjured Beth. I guess, I just wasn’t used to being around so many people for so long. If that was the case, I decided that I would go until I met my limit, then stay with my siblings. I just couldn’t leave them, again. I knew how worried they had been, and I just couldn’t do that to them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, everyone! I'm happy to write more. Please comment, I really want to hear from people that read this. I really want to hear what everyone thinks!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is only the first chapter. I have so much more written, and I am so excited to share it with you all! Thank you for reading, and I will update this soon!


End file.
